Cannonball Run International
by TimX7
Summary: Forty-eight teams will get the chance of a lifetime to race around the world for a one hundred million dollar cash prize. But they must avoid law enforcement and a army of terrorists first.
1. Chapter 1

The name Cannonball Run is owned by Brock Yates. Since he started the race, he owns the name. I also don't own any characters in this story, excluding my own.

**Title: Cannonball Run International**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: Forty-eight teams will get the chance of a lifetime to race around the world for a one hundred million dollar cash prize. But they must avoid law enforcement and a army of terrorists first.**

**Author's Note: This is a reboot of the Cannonball Run World Tour series, that was started by Charles Xavier and has stories written by different authors. I just wanted to reboot the series and pave the way for other authors to write a future edition of the new Cannonball Run International series. Plus incase I've got writer's block on my other stories while waiting for Cannonball Run 7 to be finished and posted. So enjoy...**

**I'm also going to dedicate this story to Leslie Nielson, as I was unable to dedicate a chapter of Cannonball Run 6 to him.**

**Prologue: Trouble ain't got nothing on us!**

Scene opens with horror writer Garth Marenghi, he is sitting on his desk with a digital 3D high definition projector next to him. He looks up to the camera and the viewiing audience in the movie theater.

"Hello and welcome movie goers of the world. I'm Garth Marenghi, visionary and horror writer. I've been asked to show you your featured presentation, so please if you're in a 3D presentation of this movie, put on your 3D glasses. If not then oh well..." he gets up to start up the projector. "A very quick history lesson for you all. The Cannonball Run World Tour series of films started out as a theatrical production, but had to settle with straight to DVD after the third and first of the World Tour series. This movie is of course a reboot to that series, and it is the first of hopefully many more Cannonball Run International series films. So without further adieu... Here is Cannonball Run International."

**New York City, New York**

President Harris left the United Nations building in New York City. He just got done attending a important diplomatic conference with the entire United Nations. Where the Secretary-General explained his plan for an attempt at world peace. A street race around the world, and when asked how cars or any other wheeled vehicles are going to cross the oceans. The S-G told them that all of the vehicles will be outfitted with the ability to transform into a airplane, boat or a submarine. Though the idea was pretty funny, nobody laughed and instead applauded the leader of the United Nations for this absurd but intriging idea.

"Mr. President..." a assistant to the Secretary-General said. "The head of the International Cannonball Run Council, has requested that you sign the document making the International Cannonball Run official."

"Oh yes, please tell Mr. Yates that he can come to the White House for the official signing. As I have a request to go over with him?"

"Yes Mr. President. I'll tell him right away."

XXX

A couple of days later the founder of the Cannonball Run, Brock Yates had already met with President Harris. They made an agreement to hold the starting line in a select American city, and they chose Honolulu, Hawaii. Now he gets to go on U62's number one rated talk show to give some details about the Cannonball Run and what it will mean for the entire world.

A stagehand knocks on the green room door. "You're on Mr. Yates."

"Thank you." and Brock left the green room.

XXX

On a strech of desert highway, a black with a Mockingjay pin design in gold Toyota Corolla FX16, sat on the side of the road. Katniss Everdeen looked at her wrist watch, a special wrist watch made for her, with infamous "unholy" creation between a mockingbird and a genetically engineered bird. The Mockingjay is considered a symbol of rebellion in Katniss's home dimension of Panem, a dimension ruled by the Capitol and it's evil president, President Snow. Her teammates sat in the car with the air conditioning turned on full blast. Peeta Mellark is sketching another one of his memories of the shortly lived 74th Hunger Games, fellow tribute Rue is humming to herself in her sleep, Gale Hawthorne is looking for a good radio station to listen to, but can't find one in the middle of the desert of Arizona. While the mentor of both Katniss and Peeta, Haymitch Abernathy is trying to quit drinking cold turkey, no success as of yet, as he's currently drinking a bottle of moonshine he managed to smuggle with him onto the Jackrabbit, their Cannonball Run entry.

"Hey Catnip, where are they? They're late!" Gale asked Katniss. She just shrugged and replied.

"I don't know Gale! They'll be here!" She then noticed the sea green Lamborghini Murcielago, called the Attrazione in the horizon. When it came to a stop next to the Jackrabbit, Professional wrestler "Sexy" Amanda Kaufmman rolls down the driver's side window.

"Finally!" Katniss said.

"Sorry traffic is a bitch." Amanda said. "You ready for this? You ain't going to cry like a little baby if you lose to us, will you?"

"Bring it on!" Katniss opened the driver's side door and shooed Gale to the front passenger, which sent Peeta to the back, sitting next to Rue who is in between the drunken Hunger Games victor and her fellow tribute. Then Katniss pulls out a driver's license and flashes it to Amanda.

"Where did you get that little girl?" Amanda asked.

"Courtesy of the Banzai Institute. Now let's race."

Elsewhere in the desert, band Bon Jovi begins playing as Amanda and Katniss get ready to start their little race.

_Lara Croft (Tomb Raider)_

_Amanda Kauffman (original character by GX7)_

_Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop)_

_Bayonetta (Bayonetta)_

_Katniss Everdeen (Hunger Games)_

_Peeta Mellark (Hunger Games)_

_Gale Hawthorne (Hunger Games)_

_Rue (Hnger Games)_

_Haymitch Abernathy (Hunger Games)_

_Dominic Prinsi/Captain Chaos (Cannonball Run 3: The Next Generation by GX7)_

_Joseph McClure (Cannonball Run 3: The Next Generation by GX7)_

_Danny Mitchell (Cannonball Run 2003 by Bkelly95)_

IN

**Song: Bon Jovi – Have A Nice Day**

CANNONBALL RUN INTERNATIONAL

Jon Bon Jovi begins the first verse as the race starts. Both vehicles speed past a Arizona Highway Patrol squad car, who gave chase to both of them. Followed seconds later by several hovercrafts from Panem's Capitol, who have come to apprehend Katniss and her team.

STARRING

_Takeru Shiba/Shinken Red (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger)_

_Alata/Gosei Red (Tensou Sentai Goseiger)_

_Sousuke Esmuni/Go-On Red (Engine Sentai Go-onger)_

_Nathan Explosion (Metalocalypse)_

_Pickles the Drummer (Metalocalypse)_

_Toki Wartooth (Metalocalypse)_

_Skwisgaar Skwigelf (Metalocalypse)_

_William Murderface (Metalocalypse)_

_Taiki Saruwatari (Cannonball Run 3: The Next Generation by GX7)_

_Megumi "Jade" Takayama (Cannonball Run 3: The Next Generation by GX7)_

_Johnny Knoxville (Jackass)_

_Steve-o (Jackass)_

_Wee Man (Jackass)_

_Chris Pontius (Jackass)_

_Jason "Wee Man" Acuna (Jackass)_

_Bam Margera (Viva La Bam)_

_Brandon DiCamillo (Viva La Bam)_

_Ryan Dunn (Viva La Bam)_

_Rake Yohn (Viva La Bam)_

_Raab Himself (Viva La Bam)_

_Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett (Hawaii Five-0)_

_Detective Danny "Danno" Williams (Hawaii Five-0)_

_Tim Clarks (Cannonball Run 3: The Next Generation by GX7)_

_Ricky Walters (Cannonball Run 3: The Next Generation by GX7)_

_Anthony Fenderbaum (Cannonball Run 3: The Next Generation by GX7)_

_Billy Bonney (Cannonball Run 3: The Next Generation by GX7)_

_Ginger "Gin" Clarkson (Cannonball Run 4: UK Tour by GX7)_

_Seymour Drake/The Drake (Cannonball Run 2003 by BKelly95)_

_Heather Burnside (original character by GX7)_

_Jake Blake (Cannonball Run 3: The Next Generation by GX7)_

_Jessica Blake (Cannonball Run 3: The Next Generation by GX7)_

_Megan Swan (Cannonball Run 3: The Next Generation by GX7)_

_Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)_

_Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach)_

_Orihime Inoue (Bleach)_

_Yasutora "Chad" Sado (Bleach)_

_Dr. John "J.D." Dorian (Scrubs)_

_Dr. Elliot Reed (Scrubs)_

_Dr. Christopher Turk (Scrubs)_

_Dr. Robert Kelso (Scrubs)_

"Great we have hovercrafts behind us!" Gale says while looking in the rearview mirror. Katniss just changes from third to fourth gear and slams the gas pedal to the floor, as the hovercrafts take aim and fire, but miss the two racing cars and take out the squad cars. Though the police officers inside the cars are alright. They're just a little shaken up.

_Chuck Prescott (Cannonball Run 2003 by BKelly95)_

_Betty Prescott (Cannonball Run 2003 by BKelly95)_

_Mad Dog (Cannonball Run 2003 by BKelly95)_

_Batman (Cannonball Run 2003 by Bkelly95)_

_Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)_

_Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)_

_Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)_

_Sarge (Red vs Blue)_

_Grif (Red vs Blue)_

_Simmons (Red vs Blue)_

_Donut (Red vs Blue)_

_Church (Red vs Blue)_

_Tucker (Red vs Blue)_

_Junior (Red vs Blue)_

_Caboose (Red vs Blue)_

_Tex (Red vs Blue)_

_Sister (Red vs Blue)_

_Andy (Red vs Blue)_

_Doc (Red vs Blue)_

_Kakashi Hatake (Naruto)_

_Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)_

_Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)_

_Sakura Haruno (Naruto)_

_Fletus (Brutal Legend)_

_Eiji Hono/Kamen Rider OOO (Kamen Rider OOO)_

_Ankh (Kamen Rider OOO)_

_Britt Reid/Green Hornet (The Green Hornet)_

_Kato (The Green Hornet)_

_Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight)_

_Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight)_

_Adam (The Teachers' Experiment by GX7)_

_Shayla Walker (The Teachers' Experiment by GX7)_

_Eva (The Teachers' Experiment by GX7)_

_James (Pokemon)_

_Jessie (Pokemon)_

_Meowth (Pokemon)_

_Butch (Pokemon)_

_Cassidy (Pokemon)_

_Stan Smith (American Dad)_

_Roger (American Dad)_

_Jaydan/Red Samurai Ranger (Power Rangers Samurai)_

_Kevin/Blue Samurai Ranger (Power Rangers Samurai)_

_Mike/Green Samurai Ranger (Power Rangers Samurai)_

_Mia/Pink Samurai Ranger (Power Rangers Samurai)_

_Emily/Yellow Samurai Ranger (Power Rangers Samurai)_

_Buckaroo Banzai (The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai)  
Perfect Tommy (The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai)  
Sydney "New Jersey" Zweibel (The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai)_

_David Duchovny as Fox Mulder (The X-Files)_

_Agent J (Men in Black)_

_Agent K (Men in Black)_

_Dante (Devil May Cry) _

_Ryu Hoshi (Street Fighter series) _

_Chris Redfield (Resident Evil)_

_Mega Man (Mega Man games)_

_"Stone Cold" Steve Austin (World Wrestling Entertainment)_

_Nemesis (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis)_

_John Cena (World Wrestling Entertainment)_

_Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)_

_Marge Simpson (The Simpsons)_

_Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons)_

_Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)_

_Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons)_

_Cleveland Brown (The Cleveland Show)_

_Donna Brown (The Cleveland Show)_

_Cleveland Brown Jr. (The Cleveland Show)_

_Roberta Brown (The Cleveland Show)_

_Rallo Brown (The Cleveland Show)_

_Peter Griffin (Family Guy)_

_Lois Griffin (Family Guy)_

_Meg Griffin (Family Guy)_

_Chris Griffin (Family Guy)_

_Stewie Griffin (Family Guy)_

_Brian (Family Guy)_

_Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) _

_Harry Mason (Silent Hill) _

_Leon Belmont (Castlevania: Lament of Innocence)_

_Otacon (Metal Gear Solid games)_

_Henry Townsend (Silent Hill 4: The Room)_

_Tony Stark/Iron Man (Iron Man)_

_James Rhodes/War Machine (Iron Man 2)_

_Bugs Bunny (Looney Toons)_

_Daffy Duck (Looney Toons)_

_Lola Bunny (Looney Toons)_

_Sylvester the cat (Looney Toons)_

_Tweety Bird (Loony Toons)_

_Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and the Olympians)_

_Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson and the Olympians)_

_Grover Underwood (Percy Jackson and the Olympians)_

_Eddie Riggs (Brutal Legend)_

_Ophelia (Brutal Legend)_

_Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog)_

_Mario (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)_

_Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog)_

_Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog)_

_Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto 4)_

_Johnny Klebitz (GTA4: The Lost and the Damned)_

_Luiz Fernandez (GTA4: The Ballhad of Gay Tony)_

_Tommy Vercetti (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City)_

_Harry Potter (Harry Potter)_

_Hermione Granger (Harry Potter)_

_Ron Weasley (Harry Potter)_

_George Newman (UHF)_

_Stanley Spadowski (UHF)_

_Kuni (UHF)_

_Danny Bonaduce (The Smoking Gun Presents: World's Dumbest...)_

_Tanya Harding (The Smoking Gun Presents: World's Dumbest...)_

_Leif Garret (The Smoking Gun Presents: World's Dumbest...)_

_Brad Loekle (The Smoking Gun Presents: World's Dumbest...)_

_Gary Busey (The Smoking Gun Presents: World's Dumbest...)_

_Marcus (Cannonball Run 4 by Turbo Man)_

_Regis (Cannonball Run 4 by Turbo Man)_

_Dominic Toretto (The Fast and The Furious)_

_Brian O'Conner (The Fast and The Furious)_

_Mia Toretto (The Fast and the Furious)_

_Roman Pearce (2 Fast 2 Furious)_

_Dean Winchester (Supernatural)_

_Sam Winchester (Supernatural)_

_Bobby Singer (Supernatural)_

_Castiel (Supernatural)_

_Pete Kaczmarek (The Defenders)_

_Nick Morelli (The Defenders)  
_

Romulus Thread, a head peacekeeper and was put in charge by President Snow, stood in the lead hover craft. Looking over the pilots' shoulders as they flew the hovercraft.

"Your orders sir?" the main pilot asked.

"We're to capture that Toyota Corolla, then we're to take them back to Panem and make an example out of the, like rest of the traitorous tributes."

"What about the Lamborghini?"

"Capture them too. Maybe we can make them into Avoxes." Thread grinned. "Fire a warning shot across their nose."

"Yes sir."

The Attrazione pulls ahead of the Jackrabbit, just as Thread's hovercraft fires laser shots at both vehicles.

"Are they supposed to capture us or kill us?" Rue asked.

"Careful you idiot! I said across their nose, not up it!" Thread yelled at the gunner.

The gunner, who is cross eyed, turns to apologize to Thread.

"Sorry sir. I am a little cross eyed." he said.

"I can see that... Keep firing!"

ALSO STARRING

_Deathwing (World of Warcraft: Cataclysm)_

_Cho'gall (World of Warcraft: Cataclysm)_

_Twilight's Hammer (World of Warcraft: Cataclysm)_

_President Snow (Hunger Games)_

_President Coins (Mockingjay)_

_"King" William O' Malley (Cannonball Run 4: UK Chaos by GX7)_

_Romulus Thread (Catching Fire)_

_Panem Peacekeepers (Hunger Games trilogy)_

_Ivan Vanko/Whiplash Dynamo (Iron Man 2)_

_Jimmy "Dr. Feelgood" DeMarco (CR5: Overdrive by Bkelly95)_

_Danny Cruger (Cannonball Run 3: Next Generation by GX7)_

_Richard Nelson (Cannonball Run 3: The Next Generation by GX7)_

_Clove (Hunger Games)_

_Cato (Hunger Games)_

_Reverend Ted Phillips and the Westboro Baptist Church (original character by GX7)_

_Agent Luke Hobbs (Fast Five)_

_Duane "Dog" Chapman (Dog the Bounty Hunter)_

_Leland Chapman (Dog the Bounty Hunter)_

_Tim Chapman (Dog the Bounty Hunter)_

_Justin Bihag (Dog the Bounty Hunter)_

_Mr. X (Cannonball Run 3: World Tour by Charles Xavier)_

_Detective Mac Taylor (CSI: NY)_

_Lone Wolf (Cannonball Run 5: Overdrive by Bkelly95)_

_Chin Ho Kelly (Hawaii Five-0)_

_Kono Kalakaua (Hawaii Five-0)_

_Warchief Garrosh Hellscream (World of Warcraft: Cataclysm)_

_King Varian Wyrnn (World of Warcraft: Cataclysm)_

_Private Preston Marlowe (Battlefield: Bad Company)_

_Private Terrence Sweetwater (Battlefield: Bad Company)_

_Private George Gordan Haggard (Battlefield: Bad Company)_

_Sergeant Samuel D. Redford (Battlefield: Bad Company)_

_Barney "The Schizo" Ross (The Expendables)_

_Lee Christmas (The Expendables)_

_Yin Yang (The Expendables)_

_Gunnar Jensen (The Expendables)_

_Hale Caeser (The Expendables)_

_Toll Road (The Expendables)_

_Tool (The Expendables)_

_Ironheade (Brutal Legend)_

Elsewhere a black 1965 Chrysler Imperial drove along the road, sitting in the front passenger's seat, was journalist and owner of the Daily Sentinel, Britt Reid aka the Green Hornet. Driving is his faithful sidekick and mechanic Kato.

"This first ever international Cannonball Run is going to be amazing Kato!" Britt said, both were dressed in their sidekick and Green Hornet costumes for the duration of the Cannonball Run.

"I'm sure it will be." Kato replied. Then he noticed the Attrazione, Jackrabbit and the hovercrafts in the rearview mirror. 'What the...?"

Just then the Attrazione and Jackrabbit sped past the Black Beauty. As did the hovercrafts.

"Looks those street racers are in trouble Kato." Britt said. "You know what to do."

"On it..." Kato armed the front bumber missles, aimed them at Thread's hovercraft, and fired all eight of them. The missles hit their target head on and sent it straight for the road.

FEATURING

_JAM Project_

_TAFKATL80ETC (World of Warcraft)_

_Eminem_

_Trace Adkins_

_Bon Jovi_

_Lady Gaga_

_Katy Perry_

_Michael Malone (An American Carol)_

_Plutarch Heavensbee (Hunger Games trilogy)_

_Conan O'Brian (Conan!)_

_Charles Foster Ofdensen (Metalocalypse)_

_Brock Yates_

_J.J. McClure (Cannonball Run)_

_Victor Prinsi (Cannonball Run)_

_Guardian of Metal (Brutal Legend)_

_Rima (Brutal Legend)_

_Lita Halford (Brutal Legend)_

_Magnus (Brutal Legend)_

_The Baron (Brutal Legend)_

_The Killmaster (Brutal Legend)_

_Dr. K (Power Rangers RPM)_

_Garth Marenghi (Garth Marenghi's Darkplace)_

_President Harris (Scary Movie 3)_

_Taiki Koutou (Digimon Xros Wars)_

_Shoutmon (Digimon Xros Wars)_

"Mother(car horn)er!" Thread shouted. His team and himself abandoned the wrecked hovercraft, as on Piestawa Peak, Bon Jovi wraps up their song. They were faced with Kato and Green Hornet. "Get the hell out of the way!"

"You were after those racers, weren't you?" Britt said. "The Green Hornet and his sidekick can't allow street racers getting hurt, that will only ruin their chances of continuing to break the law, and we endorse law breakers."

Britt and Kato charge in and both beat up the Peacekeepers, Britt handed Thread the Green Hornet business card before climibing back into the Black Beauty and driving off.

"I'll admit, though you still lost the race, you really held on there." Amanda said as the Jackrabbit and Attrazione stopped at a gas station to refuel. "You've got some skills on the road, and your racing jumpsuit, who made it?"

Amanda was indicating the black and gold jumpsuit with Katniss' siganture Mockingjay on the left breast of the suit.

"Thanks, and it was my stylist for the Hunger Games, Cinna that made it for me. He was able to escape through the dimensional portal that the Banzai incidentally opened." Katniss replied. "And sorry about those Peacekeeper hovercrafts. They were meant to capture us and take us back, but you got involved too."

"All roadblocks in the Cannonball." Lara Croft said. "So don't worry about it. I'm sure there will be security that will keep them off our backs. Tell me more about Panem, and these Hunger Games."

Katniss sighed, this was something she didn't want to talk about. But she was no longer in Panem, but instead the Land of the Free. So she started her story, as the Black Beauty shown up and both men stopped to hear Katniss's story.

"Hey don't worry about those Peacekeepers" Britt said. "We took care of their leader. That will put a damper into whatever they were planning."

"The Green Hornet..." Bayonetta said while laying on the hood of the Attrazione, sucking on a cherry flavored lolipop. Bayonetta is the only one of the team who wears a leather black cat suit that is made entirely of her hair, of course you can't tell, because of her magic makes the suit look like black leather. Bayonetta is a Umbra Witch, and is skilled in the dark arts. "I should've figured you would enter the Cannonball Run. If causing chaos in Los Angeles wasn't bad enough."

"Bayonetta... your reputation as a Umbra Witch and knowing everything in the criminal underworld preceeds you..." Britt said. "I am entering the Cannonball Run. As I want to leave my mark on the international criminal underworld. So we'll be seeing you. Let's get going Kato... Kato?"

"That retaliation and speeding wasted most of our fuel." Kato said. "Well at least speeding down the highway did, I don't know about the missiles. So I have to refuel the Black Beauty."

"Okay... Well since we have time, whos up for a game of strip poker?" Britt asked but received a kick to his groin by Rue instead.

"Nice one little girl..." Bayonetta said as she put another sucker into her mouth.

XXX

"Welcome to Town Talk..." host George Newman said. "I'm your host George Newman, and today we have a special show for you all. We're talking about the upcoming Cannonball Run, and here is our first guest Brock Yates."

Brock Yates is welcomed with applause, he's offered a seat next to George's, which he sits down.

"So tell me about your reaction to the Secretary-General's decision?"

"Well it was a total surprise, but he was a fan of the Cannonball Run films, which were based on the actual events of the '80 and '81 Cannonballs. So that was a surprise for me. But now that the decision has been made, and I've been head of the Cannonball Run International Council, I guess I'll accept my new career with pride and honor."

"Well it's time to bring out our next guest. He's been saying all over the internet that he and his church will protest the Cannonball Run. But before we bring that guy out. Let's unveil my teams entry for the Cannonball Run."

Stanly Spadowski of the number children's show on U62, and Kuni of Wheel of Fish, were sitting on a Ford Crown Victoria taxi cab. Which is sitting on a revolving stage, to show the car from every angle.

"This is named the Super Taxi. We got it down at Earl's Used Car Lot before he was arrested for clubbing that baby seal in his most recent commercial, plus we had to buy quickly as the police was going to auction all of his cars off in a police auction. So we were able to buy when the police arrested him. Anywho, Kuni, Stan and I spent about three weeks repairing it and modifying it, as it was a piece of junk when we got it. No wonder why the police gave it to us for ten dollars. Well say hi guys."

"HI!" Stan and Kuni said in unison.

"Now on to our next guest you may love him, you may hate him. Okay so you hate with a burning vengeance. But we have the First Admendmant in this country and he can say anything he wants and do anything wants, as long it's not illegal. He's been protesting military funerals for about eight years, ever since our country went to war in Iraq in 2003. The one and only... Please give him nothing but jeers... Here he is Reverend Ted Philips!"

The elderly pastor walks out to boos, thrown beer bottles and even a thrown anvil, which Ted ducks to avoid. Ted takes a seat on the other side of George, the opposite side of Brock.

"This country is headed for Hell! You all have accepted homosexuality as a way of life! God will punish you for your sins! Just like he's punishing this country's soldiers for this grave sin of accepting faggots into our culture. Repent of your ways now! So you may be saved!"

"Thanks for coming on Reverend." George said.

"Ah blow it out of your ass!" Ted then looks over at Brock. "You heretic! You're definitely going to Hell, and God will not forgive you, even if you ask for God's forgivness. It's too late for you!"

"I take it you're against the Cannonball Run?" Brock asked.

"I am against your sinful Cannonball Run!" Ted replied. "Anybody who accepts raping the highways of God is a sinner and must be punished and damned to Hell!"

"Well..." George said. "You're against the Cannonball Run and this wonderful country. Why do you believe that we must be damned to Hell and punished for our sins? Didn't Jesus say himself that he will forgive and forget any sin you've committed?"

"He did say that, but that is not what he meant. If you've accepted him as your Lord and Savior. Jesus will forgive your sins, but if you accept fags into your lifestyle, he will never forgive you. The same goes for street racing road rapists!"

"Well that's all the time we..." George was cut off by Ted, who tackled him to the floor.

"I'm not done you sinful heretic mother..."

The screen shows a drawing with George being electricuted by wires, as Kuni and Stan watch in horror, below the drawing is the words:

**WE'RE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE STAND BY...**

When the show returns, Ted was being held back by security, as he struggled to get free and strangle the life out of George. Brock takes the chair he was sitting in and broke it over Ted's head. Knocking the senile old coot unconscious. Then the ending credits roll, as George thanks Brock for coming and tells Ted off for breaking his nose.

XXX

Danny Bonaduce turned off the TV, as he was watching what went on Town Talk and shook his head in response.

"Hey Danny!" Gary Busey said as he entered the warehouse with grocery bags in his arms. "We can use some help over here!"

Danny got up and helped Gary, Tonya Harding, Brad Loekle and Leif Garret with the snacks they were going to need for the Cannonball Run. They took the bags over to a Lamborghini LM002 named the Bulldog. Their entry vehicle for the Cannonball.

"Hey that preacher guy from the Westboro Baptist Church on Town Talk." Danny said. "Looks like he is going to try to stop the Cannonball."

"No way..." Brad said. "He's going to have to go around the world to keep up with us. The budget for these trips will be expensive and not to mention that he's been banned from various countries for his anti-Americanism. Now shut up and help us pack!"

XXX

Joseph McClure, nephew of J.J. McClure, walks into his auto garage that he co-owns with Victor Prinsi's nephew Dominic McClure. When he enters, he finds a 1955 Rolls Royce Silver Wraith fully restored and modified with a new engine.

"Hey Dom! Is the Baron ready?" Joseph said. "Dom?"

Dominic comes running out wearing the Captain Chaos mask and cape.

"DUN! DUN! DUN!" Chaos said. "The Baron is ready Citizen Joseph! Come! We've got a race our uncles wanted us to enter immediately!"

Joseph groaned, this was going to be a long race...

President Croiolanus Snow stood near the make shift office window of the warehouse his Peacekeepers are using as a make shift base in Hawaii. He and his peacekeepers escaped the Banzai Instiute in order to pursue the "traitors" of the Capitol, the Hunger Games tributes and that so called cousin of the girl tribute of District 12. Snow know they will pay for this outrage, they were sucked through a portal inside the arena. Then Ms. Everdeen had a portal opened to bring that Mr. Hawthorne with her. Foruntately a portal opened in City Circle of the Capitol. When his soldiers and himself were ready. After he ordered a bombing run to deal with the Districts, he was told thousands died, and the only Districts that were spared was Districts 1 and 2.

"Those traitors are in for a surprise when they return home and find their families dead. That is if Thread, my most loyal and ruthless Head Peacekeeper doesn't bring them back first. I may go easy on the traitors and turn them into Avoxes to serve their District tributes next Hunger Games. That is if there is anybody still alive in the bombed Districts." Snow said to himself. He looks out to the floor below, where the remaining Career Tributes, Cato and Clove, are selecting a weapon. The tributes they managed to capture and bring with them were being chained to a makeshift wall, for their execution at the hands of their fellow tributes. The boy from District 11 was resisting but was eventually chained to his brick wall. Cato chooses a one handed sword and Clove throwing knives. Cato goes first and walks up to Thresh.

"Well I'm going to take great pleasure watching you die." Cato received spit into his eye for his comment. Cato takes his sword and stabs Thresh multiple times, Thresh's blood spraying on the pyschotic teenager. Clove laughed, as did Snow. Then it was Clove's turn, who merely threw a knife into the chest of the boy from District 10. Once again great pleasure was taken from those who support the Capitol.

"I've got a better idea..." Snow then opened the window and yelled out. "Cato! Clove! I'll declare you BOTH winners of the 74th Hunger Games if you kill the traitors out in the field during the Cannonball Run, and kill them BEFORE Head Peacekeeper Thread!"

"Victors Village here we come!" Clove said as she looked into a mirror. She threw her last knife behind her and into the throat of the boy of District 3.

"Looks like you have a deal Mr. President!" Cato said with a wicked grin.

"Oh this should be interesting Snow..." came a demonic like voice. A humanoid dragon with metal pieces replacing body parts entered the warehouse, with a group of black robed humanoids of various races and genders. "I, Deathwing, shall be entertained by your mortals attempts at killing five mortals!"

"What are you saying?" Snow shouted from above. "You're saying these two can't handle it!"

"Exactly... I shall send my Twilight's Hammer with you." Deathwing said pointing to the robed figures behind him. "Surely many heads are better than two... Wouldn't you agree Cho'Gall?"

Cho'gall, a two headed ogre, steps forward. "I agree completely Lord Deathwing. (Agree! Agree! Agree!)"

Cho'gall send at least a dozen cultists with Cato and Clove." Deathwing ordered. "I shall prepare for this race around this world."

"Yes my Lord."

Inside Snow's office, he turned to President Alma Coins, who stood in the shadows behind him. "Well now you know what I'm going to be dealing with... So I don't see why you would want to take over my job."

"Because..." Coins said. "I'm going to say that one final Hunger Games is going to be using Capitol children, but then I say that I changed my mind and keep the Hunger Games going... This time with chidren from all thirteen Districts and the Capitol."

Snow chuckled to himself. "That is why I wanted you to take over. That is why I had you for the rebellion. So you eventually remove me from power and show Panem just how evil the Capitol can be..."

XXX

Snow, Coins and Deathwing aren't the only ones going after the Cannonballers. Drug lord of the United States, Jimmy "Dr. Feelgood" DeMarco was going after the Cannonballers as well. With his drug runner, Danny Cruger, and computer hacker Richard Nelson aka Mr. X, DeMarco thinks he can at least slow the racers progress, so he canh steal the money.

"So you know what you need to do Cruger?" DeMarco asked. "Stall them... Do whatever you can do to slow them down, while Richard over here stays here in Hawaii and hacks the Cannonball Run's computer systems. We'll be both taking separate vehicles to ensure that we stall them in a massive scale."

"I will do my best Boss." Cruger said. "Ricky, can you hack their computers and learn the location of the prize money real quick?"

"Sorry Cruger." Richard said. "But I don't know their security systems and I have to test them though trial and error. But I will have their systems down once I find a layout of the place."

"Good... Let's get started."

XXX

Back at the warehouse that housed Snow and his group, Chin Ho Kelly and his cousin Kono Kalakaua were called by the Cannonball Run security team when the dead bodies of the tributes were discovered by NYPD Detective Mac Taylor, head of the Cannonball Run security.

"Max and Detective both agree those teenagers are murdered execution style. Though neither of them have seen this style of execution ever." Chin Ho told Kono.

Detective Danny Williams and Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Chin and Kono's Five-0 coworkers arrive to assess the damage of the Cannonball Run pre-race party location.

"What do we have Chin?" Steve asked.

"Bodies of several teenagers executed by knives and a one handed sword. Max says it could be a gladius."

Danny's attention perked up. "A gladius? You mean like those short swords that Gladiators and Roman soldiers used? How did someone get their hands on one of those? It's not like they robbed a natural history museum or something."

"I can answer that..." Dr. Buckaroo Banzai said, climbing out of a '70 Toyota Celica painted all white with a red spot, called the Bonsai. "It seems that a while ago, I discovered a alternate universe in a post apocalyptic future called Panem. Some of it's occupants came through. But then an entire army, that one of the described as the army of the Capitol, Panem's capitol city, came through soon after. The team of Panem citizens, I ordered to hide in the basement labs of the Institute, while I stayed above ground and watched several teenagers being brought through. Two of those teens weren't held in chains like the others were. I couldn't help but overhear the executions. May I see the bodies to see if they were from Panem?"

Steve held up the police tape and Buckaroo stepped under it. While his teammates Sydney "New Jersey" Zweibel and Perfect Tommy guarded the car. Mac tried to stop Buckaroo from going any further inside.

"Lieutenant Commander, may I ask why you're letting Dr. Banzai into my crime scene?" Mac said.

"He said he wanted to identify the victims as coming from a alternate world of our own. So I let him through."

"Don't worry Detective..." Buckaroo said. "I know to never contaminate the crime scene..."

Buckaroo knelt in front of each of the bodies still chained to the walls. He sorrowly bowed his head out of respect when he looked at each one. "Yes this is all of them, except for the boy and girl escorting the black kid and kid with the bad leg. Katniss and her team won't like this... But I'll have to tell them when they get here."

"Here?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, I made sure they passed their driving tests and receive their dirver's license before I told them they can enter the Cannonball. If these kids are dead, then that also means the Cannonballers are in serious dnager. The Capitol will learn of the other Cannonball teams and will stop at nothing to make an example out of them as well."

"Well that is quite a pickle for you and the other Cannonballers doctor." Mac said as he took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Luckily I know some people who can provide extra security."

All parties present was unaware of Richard's experimental recon drone, which was recoring everything, including aduio.

"Looks like we have some competition Boss." Richard told DeMarco. "A group of people just killed a small group of teenagers, before packing up and leaving. All before the Cannonball Run security force showed up and discovered the bodies."

"What sick (car horn) would kill innocent kids?" DeMarco asked from the table that he sat with Cruger. "Unless they were pedophiles or teenagers as well."

"Well it was a execution style of medieval proportions. But the thing that freaks me out is that one of the people involved is a humanoid dragon. Don't give me any weird looks. I'm being honest, you can even see the footage right here."

Cruger and DeMarco got up and looked at the laptop monitor. Sure enough the drone got a look at Deathwing and his cult.

"Well I'll be damned..." DeMarco said. "We have better odds at stalling the Cannonballers and stealing the prize money if we team up with them."

"How can we find them?" Cruger asked.

"Leave that to me Boss." Richard said as he typed away on his laptop.

XXX

Danny and Steve arrived back at Five-0 headquarters in Honolulu. There was a 2011 Ford Taurus police car sitting in the parking lot. Steve got out and walked up to it.

"Is this yours?" Danny asked getting out of the car.

"This is ours Danny." Steve said. "The governor has asked me to enter the Cannonball Run. So I'm asking you to be my partner for the race."

Danny groaned and wiped his face with his hands. "Let me get this straight... You want me to join you in a illegal street race that goes all over the world, and ruin my reputation as a good cop? Are you out of your mind?"

"Come on Danny. Every racer is given a pardon of all of their activties during the race, excluding murder, robbery, sports fixing and sexual assault. So we're in the clear as far as speeding is concerned."

"Alright... Alright... I'll join you." Danny said getting into the driver's seat. "But Rachel better not get wind of this. She'll use it against me to keep Grace all to herself."

"Stop worrying Danny! I can handle Rachel for you! And where are you going?"

"To test drive the Five-O and get the snacks we're going to need for the trip. Do you like the name Five-O? Because we're a part of..."

"Good name, now go and get that food and drink." Steve gives Danny a thumbs up. "Becaure we're going to need it for the trip through North America."

XXX

Mac oversaw the entire cleanup and gathering of evidence by Five-0. He looked at the area where the tributes were once hanging, as crews destroyed the brick walls and the fire department washed away the blood with fire hoses. His cellphone rang and he answered it.

"Mr. X..." Mac Taylor said. "I take it you were able to hire them?"

"Yes..." said the old man named Mr. X, a mysterious man who is Mac's superior in the security force. "They'll be there in time for the pre-race party. I hope the warehouse will be cleaned up and ready in time?"

"You do understand that it is a crime scene, and the..."

"I know it is the location where several teenagers were murdered." a real tear falls down Mr. X's cheeks at the mention of the tributes. "It is a tragedy and I hope you bring the killers to justice during the Cannonball, but we need that warehouse that we reserved at the harbor. We both understand, right?"

"There is another warehouse right next door sir? Nobody's using that one."

"Well okay... That works as a replacement. But please clean up the other warehouse to store the vehicles." Mr. X said. "Is that clear? I'm sure you've gathered all of the evidence you need for a conviction in court."

"We have and it will be ready for vehicle storage soon. See you soon Mr. X." Mac hangs up and puts his phone back into his pocket. "At least Mr. X shows emotion at times..."

**Author's Comment: So the reboot to the Cannonball Run has begun. Next chapter will have the rest of the teams featured. Plus Katniss and her team learns of their fellow tributes's fate, and Katniss vows to make Snow and the Peacekeepers pay for their crimes. As well as Mac and Five-0.**


	2. Chapter 2

The name Cannonball Run is owned by Brock Yates. Since he started the race, he owns the name. I also don't own any characters in this story, excluding my own.

**Chapter 1: The Rest of the Teams**

In Tokyo, Japan... Go-cart racer Sousuke Esmuni aka Go-On Red of the Go-ongers Sentai team, sat at a cafe with his partner's Engine Soul inside his transformation device.

"(You're sure they're going to show up?)" Speedor said to Sousuke.

"(They have to show up.)" Sousuke said, as he took a sip of coffee.

"(So you're the one who sent us invitations to the Cannonball Run?)" said ninteenth head of the Shiba Clan, Takeru Shiba, he calls for a waiter to take his order.

"(See Speedor... Now we need the third person to arrive)" he told the anime hologram of a condor race car hybrid. The final person is Alata aka Gosei Red, the most recent Red Sentai Ranger to complete his fight with not one but four enemies. The Gosei Angel literally lands on his feet near the two. "(Right on cue and what an entrance!)"

"(Sorry I'm late!)" Alata said. "(Master Head wanted a report on the remnants of Warstar.)"

"(All is forgiven.)" Sousuke said. "(Now you all received your invitations I see, and know the risks involving the Cannonball. So this is your last chance to back out.)"

"(Not a chance.)" Takeru said. "(Samurai know what they have to do and the risks involved.)"

"(Gosei Angels take big risks protecting the planet.)" Alata said.

"(Alright let me show you the vehicle, we'll be driving the race.)" Sousuke removed Speedor's Engine Cell and put it into another device, which summoned a red 2008 Jaguar S-Type pulled up, it was controled by the device that Speedor's Engine Soul was inserted into. Making Speedor the driver...

"(A fellow Go-Onger of mine bought it for me to race in the Cannonball. It has a V8 engine with six speed semi-automatic transmission. Impressive if I do say so myself, and he called the vehicle the Socialite.)"

"(It is impressive...)" Takeru finishes his green tea as Sousuke pays the bill and they climb into the Socialite and drive to the nearst harbor, so they can catch the boat to Hawaii.

XXX

The Socialite almost runs into a 2009 Honda S2000, that was painted like the Japanese flag. Inside is drift racers Taiki Saruwatari and Megumi "Jade" Takayama. Taiki, driving, brakes hard to avoid the Socialite.

"(Lousy rich bastard!)" Taiki shouted as he avoided the Socialite. "(Thinks he owns the road!)"

"(He could be entering the Cannonball.)" Jade said. "(Because he's going in the same direction as we are going, and beside we will get our revenge in this Shogun in the race.)"

"(I hope you're right Jade.)" Taiki replied. "(I wonder how the other national Cannonballers are doing?)"

XXX

**Ohio State Penitentiary, Youngstown, Ohio**

Tim Clarks, a former Cannonballer from the national Cannonball Run a few years ago, was back in prison again. Once again Richard Nelson was able to replace his license plates with Tim's and once again Richard did some cyber crime that falsly accused Tim of the said crime. Once again Tim couldn't convince a jury of his peers that he was not the infamous Mr. X, and thus was sent to prison for ten years with no chance of parole.

"Mr. X... You have a visitor." a guard said at his cell door.

"I keep telling you..."

"You've told us dozen of times that you're not Mr. X, but all drivers license, and other Ids show that you are Richard Nelson. And a jury of your peers have proven you are Richard Nelson. So get the hell out of that cell Mr. X! Or else I'm going to come in there and taser your ass again!"

Tim hated the guards at the prison. They tasered him for little to no reason. Sometimes they just liked to taser inmates just to see how long they can convulse without dying. Tim was even put through some of these bets himself. He got up and was escorted to a private visiting room. Inside the man known as Mr. X stood up and told the guard to give them some privacy.

"Who are you?" Tim asked sitting down in a metal chair.

"Ironically I'm named Mr. X, and on behalf of J.J. McClure and Victor Prinsi... I'm here to offer you a proposal."

"Mr. X? Not related to the bastard that put me back in here?"

"No relation whatsoever." X said. "If he was my son, I would've whipped his ass til he was half dead from blood loss and forced him to turn himself in to the authorities, which he would take your place in this hellhole. So about my proposal..."

"What is J.J. And Victor planning?"

"You heard of the international Cannonball Run, have you not?"

"Yes..."

"Well your friends in the Cannonball Run International Committee has asked the President of the United States for you full pardon, that is if you help us bring down Mr. Nelson and Mr. Cruger."

"Both were once sent to prison. I made sure of that."

"Sadly the jury didn't see it that way. That's why you're back in here and they're both out there. Plus we have reason to believe their boss, Jimmy "Dr. Feelgood" DeMarco, helped them both escape justice. We can't have them on the roads during the Cannonball Run. They're a threat to the innocence of this country and a potential threat to the Cannonballers. Which should include you as well."

:Where do I sign?" Tim asked and Mr. X produces a already signed Cannonballer Pardon complete with the President's signature, all that was needed is Tim's signature.

"Sign right here my good man and I'll take you to get your stuff."

Mr. X had escorted Tim back to his cell to pack his tuff into a cardboard box. On the way to the prison's storage, where all of the inmates stuff is kept until their release, two guards stood in front of the cell block door to the storage area.

"You're not taking this prisoner out of here sir!" said the guard from before. They were both armed with "tasers" that were actually cattle prods. Mr. X produced the pardon and showed it to them.

"According to the President of the United States. I am taking him with me."

"(car horn)! It's a Cannonballer Pardon." the guard said.

"So what? We'll let them go this time, but I know Mr. Nelson will be brought back to finish his sentence."

"I told you I'm not... OOOOWWWWWW!" Tim was shocked by the prod and Mr. X punched the guard in the face.

"You ever do that to another inmate in this prison again with those cattle prods, and I'll make sure you find work as security guards!" he said. "Do I make myself crystal clear?"

"Yes sir!" the guard that shocked Tim said. The two allowed Mr. X to help Tim up and enter the storage area. Where Tim was given the clothes in came in with a couple of years ago. A nice tailored suit that he was given to make him look less like a criminal by his defense team. Of course his defense team had his full trust and they couldn't even get the truth out to the people. Even Tim's appeals were denied all the way up to the Ohio Federal Court of Appeals. To which Tim is still paying them for their losses to this day. Guess that is why lawyers are called blood sucking vampires. Because they can't win a case even if their lives depended on it, and you have to pay them till you're in debt for life.

"I also forgot to tell you, you're not going at this alone." Mr. X said as Tim signed for his stuff and walked to the chnaging area.

"Who am I racing with?" Tim asked.

"You'll see when you get out of here."

Tim and Mr. X both walked out the front doors of the prison. Tim taking in the fresh air that he didn't think he would breathe in so soon.

"Ah the sweet air of freedom." Tim declared. "I never thought I would be breathing it in so soon."

"Well if we fail to bring Cruger and Nelson to justice you won't be breathing it in again for a long while!" Ricky Walters, a former Cannonballer alongside Tim, said. Waiting inside a '71 Ford Mustang painted purple and white is Cannonballers Billy Bonney aka Billy the Kid, and Fenderbaum's eldest nephew Anthony Fenderbaum. Ricky sat on the hood and waited till Tim put his stuff inside the truck. "We're going to take you back to your parents house in Barberton, so you can pack some better clothes for the Cannonball Run. No way we're letting you wear as something as fancy as that!"

Tim climbed into the back of the Hammerhead. As Ricky climbed back into the driver's seat and drove out of the prison parking lot.

XXX

Jake Blake and his sister Jessica walked out of their house in Austin, Texas. The two good friends of Anthony Fenderbaum and Cannonballers met with fellow Cannonballer Megan Swan, a good friend of Tim Clarks. Megan was waiting inside a Lotus Elise painted green.

"What is the name of this car Megan?" Jessica said climbing into the front passenger's seat, as her brother put their luggage into the trunk and climbed into the back.

"I call it the Vortex... Now let's get going. We should get something to eat before we have to meet the boat bound for Hawaii."

The Vortex then pulled out the driveway and to the nearest harbor town on the Gulf of Mexico.

XXX

Another team of Cannonballers was about to meet. Seymour Drake aka The Drake sat in a pub with a pint of ale in front of him, his first of the evening. He checked his watch again.

"Almost time for them to arrive..." he said as he took another sip of ale. Soon two red headed women with blue eyes and wearing glasses walked in. One had on a black t-shirt that said "Heather Burnside on the front" with "She's a total bitch" on the back. The other wore more appropriate clothes but had on a t-shirt that only said Scotland Yard on the front. They find Drake sitting at the bar and sit on either side of him.

"Right on time... Heather Burnside and Inspector Ginger "Gin" Clarkson of Scotland Yard. So nice of you two lovely ladies to join me."

"Your reputation in the American Cannonball is what made us want to join you on the Cannonball Run Mr. Drake." Gin said.

"Plus my cousin Amanda is entering the Cannonball with a different team." Heather said. "So I don't want to be left out."

"Quite... Drake paid for finished his ale and paid for it, then led the two British women outside to his entry for the international Cannonball, a 2011 silver BMW M3 two door convertible. "This is the Nelson..."

"A BMW?" Gin asked. "I'm more of a Vauxhall girl myself.

"Well I'm a beemer man. You don't like it, then you can stay behind." Drake said.

"I guess I have to make do..."

"Excellent, shall we get going ladies?" Drake climbs into the driver's seat. "We do have a long trip on the plane to Hawaii after all."

Heather and Gin climbed into the Nelson, as it's started up and drives off to Heathrow Airport.

XXX

U,S, Marshal agent Luke Hobbs enters the briefing room in Hawaii. Sitting inside in the chairs is Duane "Dog" Chapman and his team of bounty hunters.

"Listen up! We're going to stop the Cannonball Run!" he told them. "I've just received word that two teams entering this Cannonball are dangerous fugitives and must be apprehended as fast as we can catch them."

Luke hands out mug shots of the Cannonballers. One of them is Tim Clarks. "That last one is the infamous Mr. X... Don't be fooled by that mug shot, that is the real Richard Nelson aka Mr. X, not tha Cannonballer who caught him years ago in the national Cannonball Run."

"Uhhh... You do realize that Mr. X is a computer hacker and is able to fool law enforcement into thinking someone else is the real Mr. X right?" Dog hands Luke the mug shot of Tim back. Then pulls the real mugshot of Richard Nelson out. "THIS is the real mugshot, taken after he was arrested a sceond time to finish his sentence for an unrelated criminal charge. It's been added to every law enforcement database in the entire world. Yet Mr. Nelson hacked into every database and confused law enforcement a second time. With that mug shot you have..."

"Impossible!" Luke takes the picture away and calls his superiors in Washington, DC. "This is Luke, can you send the real mug shot of Richard Nelson to my phone? Thank you..."

Luke hangs up and sure enough the mugshot that Dog had was the real one. "Son of a bitch only hacked into the Ohio Inmate Database! That's why they arrested and convicted the wrong guy! But I don't understand why nobody even believed that Mr. Clarks wasn't the real Nelson."

"I'm thinking maybe Dr. Feelgood had a hand in it."

"Well we still have the other three. So let's concentrate on catching them and catch ourselves a Cannonballer or two while we're at it."

"Do we get vehicles?"

"Yes we all get vehicles. Dog, me and you drive the 1986 Ford LTD called the VCPD Cruiser. I got it straight from the Vice City Police Deparment scrap yard, where all retired police vehicles go to die. Leland, Justin and Tim, you take the 2005 Acura NSX-R called the Infernus. Let's take good care of the vehicles gentlemen. Because they're the only cars we're getting to stop these Cannonballers."

XXX

Brian O'Conner, his friend Dominic Toretto and Dom's sister Mia, were waiting by a supercharged 1970 Dodge Charger called the Indestructible. Just as a 1976 Chevy Impala stopped beside the Indestructible, in the next parking spot. Roman Pearce climbed out.

"Long time no see Brian." Roman said. "So this must be the team I'm riding with and this must be the Indestructible."

"Indeed we are and indeed it is." Brian replied. "We can talk more on the way to the plane. So we have to leave right now. If you don't mind."

"No I don't mind." Roman climbs into the front seat next to Brian, who is driving. "Let's get this show on the road."

XXX

The band known as Dethklok climbed into a supercharged hearse.

"So this our Cannonball Run entry?" William Murderface asked. "How long did you say it took to modify it?"

"It took our mechanics about a month of work." Pickles the Drummer said. "Then again our mechanics had other projects to do, like your demolition derbies."

"True..." Murderface said. "Well what is this piece of supercharged junk called?"

"It's uh called the Reaper." Nathan Explosion said. "Now we have a flight to Hawaii to catch. So let's go."

All five climbed into the Reaper and Nathan drove first, the Reaper was loaded into the band's personal airship, that lifted off and flew to Hawaii.

XXX

Johnny Knoxville stood with his group of Jackasses, beside a mail delivery truck called the Newman.

"Hi I'm Johnny Knoxville and welcome to Jackass!" he said to the camera. "Today we're here to tell you that we've signed up two teams for this international Cannonball Run. We're still waiting on Bam's team."

Johnny points the camera over to Grumman cargo truck named the Delivery Truck. "That is the other team's vehicle. We used majority of a fourth film's budget to buy these vehicles, fix them up and add modifications to them for the Cannonball. Oh wait here they come now."

The camera points to a hill, where Bam and his team are stuffed into a shopping cart, that is soaring down the said street hill. However Brandon DiCamillo is unable to stop the cart, as he falls off the back and lets go. The fast moving crashes into the Delivery Truck and all occupants slam into the side of their own vehicle. Johnny and his team being laughing hysterically, as Brandon catches up.

"Are you alright Bam?" Wee Man asked, as they rolled on the ground in pain.

"No dumbass!" Bam replied. "I think we all broke our spinal cords!"

Once Bam's team recovered, they climbed into the Delivery Truck, and both vehicles left for the airport to catch their flight for Hawaii, which they were taking special Air Force owned C-130s to carry their vehicles.

"I hope the Air Force has good food and an in flight movie for us." Steve-O said.

"I doubt it Steve!" Chris Pontius said.

XXX

Back in Japan, mortal Soul Reaver Ichigo Kurosaki stopped at a red light, about several yards away from the boat waiting for them at the harbor. Ichigo was driving a 2010 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X, painted black with white streaks to make the appearance of human souls. Once the light turns green, the Voxel pulls into the harbor, just as the Shogun was being loaded onto the boat.

"Hey you're the last team and you arrived right on time!" the American naval captain said. "Hurry up and get onboard. Don't worry about your luggage, my sailors can handle them. It's a two day trip to Hawaii."

Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue and Yasutora "Chad" Sado walked onto the United States naval vessal, as the Voxel was being loaded into the cargo hold.

"(So we're not the only ones going to America.)" Taiki told Alata. "(This is great, as we've got some friendly competition from more of our fellow countrymen.)"

Ankh and Eiji Hono looked at their fellow Cannonballers.

"(They don't seem that tough to me.)" Ankh said as he leaned against his noodle delivery Vespa motorscooter called the Noodleboy B. Eiji was eating raman noodles while sitting on his Noodleboy A.

Team Ninja, standing nearby a Chrysler 300C named the Justice, also watched as Team Soul Reaver were being shown their rooms for the trip.

"They look like trouble." Naruto Uzumaki said.

XXX

In the valley known as Blood Gulch (the Halo: Reach Blood Gulch) Red army leader Sarge was putting the final touches of both teams Cannonball entry, a public transportation bus. On one side, it's painted red with an image of Sarge saying "First stop glorious victory! After that the mall!" and the other side painted blue with Private Caboose saying "Welcome aboard! Check under your seat for free gum!"

"Well it's almost ready except that I need a missing part from the Blue Team's tank!" Sarge said, he got his wish as orange armor wearing Red soldier, Grif and maroon wearing Red soldier Simmons return from Blue Base with the missing part. They were riding prototype jetpacks and landed right next to the bus.

"We got you the missing part for you Sarge." Simmon said as Grif handed the part over to Sarge.

"Excellent! Now the Cheetah is ready! Go tell Blue Team that we're leaving right away!" Sarge said. He gets off the ground and goes into Red Base to tell pink armor wearing Red soldier Donut that they were ready to leave. Once everyone was assembled, they climbed into the Cheetah and Sarge drove the Cheetah to a modified Pelican drop ship.

"Why is this stupid thing called the Cheetah?" Church asked. "This should've been called the Tur... WHOA!"

The Cheetah goes full speed at two hundred miles per hour. Sarge slams on the brakes and everybody flew to the front of the bus.

"Shut up and find a seat. Be sure to fasten your safety belts, that I had installed for your safety. Because we're going now!"

XXX

Mad Dog, former Cannonballer, and his former Cannonballing friends Batman, Betty and Chuck Prescott sat at a cafe in Honolulu, Hawaii. Their Cannonball Run entry, a grizzly bear design painted AMC Pacer with a bumber sticker that says "If you're going to be a bear, be a grizzly" on the front and back bumbers, called the Slingshot was parked in the parking lot.

"A grizzly bear?" Chuck asked. "Seriously?"

"Hey it sounded like a good idea on paper." Mad Dog said, as he took another bite of his Hawaiian fruit salad.

"I wonder what J.J. And Victor would think if they saw it." Chuck took another bite of his Hawaiian Spam Burger.

XXX

Nearby the restaurant that had the Prescotts, Mad Dog and Batman. Was a garage housing Sora and his friends Riku and Kairi. They looked at the finished product of a Dodge 600. Painted midnight blue with various constellations all over it.

"What should we call this thing?" Riku asked.

"How about the Destiny, you know after our homeworld." Sora replied.

"That sounds like a nice name." Kairi said. "Well let's get to the Cannonball Run starting line for registration."

They climbed into the Destiny and drove out of the garage. Sora finall broke the peace. "You know it was nice the garage we rented had a small apartment above it. I don't think we would've survived without any civilization for the last three days.

"I don't know how we survived on Hawaiian pizza and raman noodles." Riku said. "But you do have to admit that pineapple and ham on a pizza was really good and addicting."

XXX

A ambulence, ironically named the Ambulence, was arriving at the Hawaiian Hilton, location for the international running of the Cannonballers. Driving is John "J.D." Dorian, his fellow co-workers Dr. Elliot Reed, Dr. Christopher Turk and Dr. Robert Kelso sat in th back as J.D. drove into the parking lot.

"We're here!" J.D. said. "Everybody out!"

XXX

Roadie Eddie Riggs and his girlfriend Ophelia drove down the road in the hot rod named the Deuce. As they come to a stop, a demon named Fletus, stopped next to them.

"Hey Fletus!" Eddie said lighting a cigarette. "Ready to take your honor bound revenge against me?"

"Oh yes I am, I'm entering the Squealer into the Cannonball Run. Which I heard you are entering your hot rod in as well?"

"You betcha!" Eddie replied. "We'll see you at the starting line. Be ready to get your ass kicked!"

The Deuce sped off with the Squealer, a modified '68 Chevy Camaro, chased after the Deuce.

XXX

Len and his friend Kit Taylor, Kamen Riders in the mirror world Ventara, climbed onto their sports motorcycles. Len's was a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14, while Kit's was a experimental sports touring bike.

"You sure we should enter two different bikes under one team?" Kit asked Len.

"I'm sure Kit." Len replied. "Besides, two separate racers is better than two racers in the same vehicle."

"So true."

They start their motorcycles and put on their helmets. Len's helmet is blue with a bat design on it. Kit's is red with a Chinese dragon design on it. Len's Mitsumi 1000R left first, followed by Kit's Kaneda.

XXX

A '77 Pontiac Firebird painted in the colors of a flame, pulled up to an apartment building in a bad neighborhood. Members of the District of Columbia Crips are hanging out nearby the steps near the entrance. The driver, a male with fiery stawberry blonde hair and sunglasses honks the horn. His passneger is a Hispanic female wearing the same kind of sunglasses as the male.

"So Eva, you think our odds of winning are good?" Adam asked.

"I think so..." Eva said, as eighteen year old S.T.A.R.S. agent and former professional wrestler, Shayla Walker leaves her apartment. The gang bangers all whistle at her, and she merely gives them the finger. Eva gets out to let Shayla climb into the backseat.

"Thanks for inviting me to the Cannonball." Shayla said.

"It was nothing." Adam said. "Besides my brother Albert assigned you to our team for this case. He feels that there is some trouble brewing for the Cannonballers. So we have to provide protection as racers."

"What is the name of this vehicle?"

"Simple, we agreed that due to the model and since I'm team leader, Eva and I agreed on the name Phoenix."

"Cool." Shayla said.

XXX

Former FBI agent Fox Mulder waited on a strech of desert road in the Neveda desert. He checks his watch again, as a military owned Humvee stops in front of him. The driver's side window was rolled down to reveal MiB agent K, and in the front passenger's seat is Agent J.

"You're Fox Mulder?" K asked. "We're the ones who sent that invitation to you."

"You guys are the Men in Black I've heard so much about. The ones who aren't trying to help aliens colonize the Earth?" Mulder asked.

"No..." J said. "We hate those guys. Nothing but losers and jerks if you ask me."

"Hurry up and get in Mr. Mulder." K said, and Mulder climbs into the back.

"As long as you don't erase my memories. We should get along just fine."

We wouldn't even dream of it. Besides we've been using memory erasing less and less. We just blame it all on simple excuses and let the crazies go ahead with their conspiracy theories. Crazies like you..."

"Great I feel so loved..." Mulder said, as a Audi Q7 named the Quasar pulls up to their vehicle called the Patriot. In the driver's seat of the Quasar is CIA agent Stan Smith. In the front passenger's seat is his alien companion that he saved from nearby Area 51.

"Roger? What are you doing out of Area... ACK!" J was hit with a water balloon that broke and drenched him. Stan and Roger laugh hysterically as they drove away. "What the hell was THAT all about?"

Inside the Quasar...

"Oh that was too much fun, getting back at them for the crap they've put us through." Roger said.

"Yeah that'll teach them to reject me from the MiB for being a family man!" Stan said. "Now let's get to Los Angeles. We have a boat to catch."

XXX

Members of the infamous Pokemon stealing Team Rocket climb into a 1969 Mercury Marauder, painted white with the team's insignia, called the Vegas.

"So the boss wants us to win the first ever international Cannonball Run?" Meowth said. "Is he out of his freaking mind!"

"Oh he's not crazy Meowth." Jesse said. "In fact the boss wants the prize money for something, maybe give it to charity."

"Well he better give us our share!" Butch said. "Because I don't want to be working for $7.50 and hour!"

James starts up the engine and drives the Vegas out of the garage. Where the leader of Team Rocket watches them leave, while petting his Persian pokemon.

XXX

Near the city of Angel Grove, California... Members of a known clan of samurai, known to the world as Power Rangers Samurai, climb into Audi A6 station wagon called the Kimodo. The Kimodo is painted like a kimodo dragon.

"Alright let's get going." Jaydan the Red Samurai Ranger said. He drove the Kimodo out of the Ranger compound.

XXX

Dante, the son of demon hero Sparda, finished waxing a 1949 Mercury Eight. Just as a Nissan Altima pulled into the Devil may Cry parking lot. It's occupants Mega Man, Ryu Hoshi and Chris Redfield climb out.

"Nice of you guys to show up!" Dante said. "Capcom would've had a fit if I was to race the Cannonball by myself."

"Yeah we know..." Chris said. "So what did you name this thing?"

"Well seeing as I'm a gunslinger. I call her the Gunslinger." Dante replied. "Now get inside and we'll get going. I'm already done with the waxing of this car."

XXX

Inside a former Umbrella Coporation facility, John Cena and "Stone Cold" Steve Austin enter and search for somebody. Like anybody would be inside this abandoned facility.

"You do realize that the Umbrella Corporation has long since been closed down, right Austin?" John said. "It's Tri Cell that's taking up Umbrella's old habits."

"I know that son." Austin said. "But we were given strict instructions on finding their most dangerous and last weapon ever created in this facility."

"Who gave us these invitations anyway?"

"Don't know but we'll find ou eventually. Here we are..." Austin pointed his flashlight at the sign that said: NEMESIS PROJECT! ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK YOU STUPID BASTARD!

They enter and find the sole cryostasis tanks inside with their third teammate, Nemesis. Austin drained the tank and woke the tall tank of a monster up. It opened it's eye and roars.

"Rise and shine Sunshine." Austin said. "We need your help on the Cannonball Run. So were you told about it and are you ready?"

Nemesis gave a two thumbs up.

"Good let's go." Austin, Nemesis and John left the facility and climb into a Austin 3:16 skull design painted 2005 Chevy S-10 Blazer, called the Olympic.

"Here we go!" Austin put the car in reverse and left the facility parking lot.

XXX

Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Enterprises, looks at a gold and hot rod red painted 2011 Chevy Corvette (C6). He had the car painted the same colors as his Iron Man suit. Actually he's already packed the portable Iron Man suit.

"Hey Rhodes over here!" Tony said. His friend in the military, James Rhodes aka War Machine, walks over with a portable version of his War Machine suit. Which is a Iron Man suit painted silver and given more weapons. All Hammertech weapons were replaced with Stark Enterprises weaponry.

"Glad you can make it." Tony said. "Ready?"

"As I'l ever be..." Rhodes said. "I can't believe you talked me into this Tony."

"Well I need a partner for the Cannonball. I won't survive driving for months without sleep."

"What is this car named? You have a codename for it, right?"

"Rhodes... I call her the Venom."

XXX

Homer Simpson puts the finishing touches on the 2011 Hyundai Accent painted black with orange, red and yellow. His wife Marge walks out into the garage.

"I really think we shouldn't enter this Cannonball Run." Marge said.

"It's okay Marge. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to this family." Homer replied. "Besides the Go will ensure a safe ride and a victory worthy of the prize money."

Minutes later the entire Simpson family climbed into the Go and Homer drove out of the garage, before using the garage remote to close and lock the garage. He even got out to ensure the doors were locked.

"Hey Ned!" Homer called out to his neighbor. "Make sure nobody breaks into our house while we're gone!"

"Sure thing neighbor!" Ned Flanders said. Homer got back into the Go and sped off for the airport.

XXX

"Hey Peter!" Cleveland Brown, Peter Griffin's old neighbor said. Cleveland's family were riding in a Chevy Astro van called the Voyage. The Griffins quickly climbed into Winnebago RV called the Buffalo.

"Ready for the Cannonball Run Cleveland?" Peter asked.

"Yes we are Peter." Cleveland said. "Now let's get to the airport before our flight leaves without us!"

XXX

Liquid Snake oversaw the finishing touches on Team Konami's vehicle, a LAV-25 personnel carrier called the Negotiator.

"We're not letting Capcom have all of the fun now are we?" he asked his team.

"Well the Negotiator is ready." Hal "Otacon" Emmerich said. "We've lightened the thing so it will go faster, somehow we managed to hook up a nitrous oxide booster, and we've equipped some handy weapons and gadgets. So all in all it looks like the Negotiator is ready for the Cannonball."

"Good everybody inside." Liquid ordered and Team Konami climbed inside the Negotiator.

XXX

Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, the cat Sylvester and Tweety Bird climb into a Volkwagen Beetle 1960s model. Right out of Wile E. Coyote's garage.

"Well hopefully this Ant can do all that Wile said it could." Bugs said as the Ant sped off.

XXX

Harry Potter and his friends landed a '57 Chevrolet Bel Air painted in Gryffindor's colors of scarlet and gold. As they drove towards the location of Cannonball Run registration. A 2005 Acura NSX painted gold with the Omega symbol on the hood, stopped right next to the Bel Air.

"Hey Potter!" said demigod son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson. "Do you think that piece of junk will even cross the finishline?"

"I know the Hollywood can beat your piece of junk!" Harry said.

"Junk! The Infernus is NOT junk! And I'll prove it!" Percy said.

"Okay let's see who crosses the finishline first." With that declaration of a duel, the Hollywood and Infernus drove towards the registration desk, only to be directed to the hotel that is going to serve as the actual registration.

XXX

In Vice City, Tommy Vercetti walked out to greet his three guests from Liberty City Niko Bellic, Luiz Fernandaz, and former biker gang leader Johnny Klebitz.

"Hey great to see you guys!" Tommy said. "Great to have the latest of Liberty City's criminal underworld come to my mansion for the Cannonball Run. The car's over here guys."

Tommy showed them a 2011 Lincoln MKS painted black. "I call her the Scarface, after Al Capone and the fact this car was built by Ford in the Ford factory in Chicago, Illinois."

"So you get a car from the windy city and name it after a infamous gangster from the same city as the car?" Niko asked. "Sounds very impressive."

"Oh it is... I've had some modifications done to it, so it's now a sports car. So let's get inside and get to Hawaii."

XXX

At the Nintendo of America headquarters, Mario was waiting for his guests to arrive. He checked his watch again as he saw a limo pull up and Sonic the Hedgehog, along with Knuckles and Tails climb out of the back of the limo.

"Nice of you to make it!" Mario said.

"Glad to be here." Sonic said. "Now where is the car?"

As they walked into the building, Mario explained the whole situation to the Sega mascots.

"You see, I bought two vehicles, as I thought we should do better in two teams." Mario shows the Sega employees two BMW 533i cars. Both are painted in a Nintendo Wii design. One of them had color changing ground effect lights. "The ordinary BMW is the Sentinel, while the one with ground effects is the Sentinel XS. I figure you and I take the Sentinel Sonic, Tails and Knuckles shall take the XS."

"Mario... You the man!" Sonic said.

XXX

"Alright you two..." said a Los Angeles motorcycle police officer, as he and his partner placed two well known criminals named Marcus and Regis onto their respective motorcycles. "Stay here while we call for a squad car to take you downtown for booking."

The two were caught trying to break into a mansion owned by a certain hotel heiress. However as the two officers walked back inside while one talks into his radio. The radio on the motorcycles came to life.

"Attention all units." said the dispatcher. "The international Cannonball Run is beginning in a couple of days. Please be advised that there will be racers breaking the speed limit all across the nation."

"Maybe we should enter this Cannonball Run." Regis said.

"Well the pigs are gone, and we're not handcuffed or anything. Plus they left the keys in the ignition." Marcus thinks for a few seconds. "Okay let's do it."

The two brothers start up the motorcycles and sped away from the mansion. With the two officers running back out to see their vehicles speed away.

"Shouldn't have left the keys in the ignition!" Marcus shouted as he sped out of the front gate. He turns to Regis. "What should we name these bikes?"

"Oh easy..." Regis said. "Let's name them the Estrada, after ChiPs star Eric Estrada."

XXX

Jay and Silent Bob stood in front of the Quick Stop, as they always do every day. Jay was singing and cursing at the same time. Actually he was singing a song he thought up with majority of the lyrics being the f-bomb. Silent Bob just remained silent as always. They noticed the Quick Stop and neighboring video store were close, but didn't really care. They had a schedule to keep.

Then a white 1960s model Volkswagen Beetle with a number and red and blue racing stripes, drove into the parking lot. Dante, the clerk of the Quick Stop, climbed out of the Beetle.

"Hey guys you made it!" he said. "Hurry up and get in here before Herbie here takes off without you!"

Jay and Silent Bob looked at each other before climbing into the back. Randell the video store clerk was in the front passenger's seat.

"You said this was Herbie?" Jay asked. "Are you referring to Herbie THE Love Bug?"

"That's right." Dante put his hands behind his head. "Say hello Herbie."

Herbie honked it's horn happily.

"We're entering this Cannonball Run International thing, and thought it would be nice to invite you two." Randell said.

"You've aquired a famous car with a mind of it's own, and you're entering it in the international Cannonball Run?" Jay asked. "Sign us up! This is going to be (Berbie honks it's horn) awesome!"

XXX

In Las Vegas, Neveda two famous Las Vegas defense lawyers walk out to a 2009 Cadillac XLR, painted gold pearlscent. Pete Kaczmarek sat in the passneger's seat, while his friend Nick Morelli got into the driver's seat.

"Are you ready Pete?" Nick asked. "A few months of not defending our clients. This is a well deserved vacation."

"And we got this car for getting Donnie out of jail?" Pete asked. "If I recall the judges in Carson City threw out the conviction because the state failed to test the new evidence we found, and the judge in the trial refused to allow the new evidence into question."

"I know... Now that bastard Cahill is finally going to prison. Besides we have friends who will defend our clients while we're in the Cannonball Run."

"We're entering the international Cannonball Run! Nick we'll be defending ourselves when we're arrested."

"The United Nations and the President of the United States have already signed the bills regarding Cannonballers Pete. We get arrested and we're given a pardon by the U.N. to continue the race. So let's show the world what the Attorney can do."

Just as they were pulling out, a black 1967 Chevy Impala sped past them.

"Watch it buddy!" Nick yelled.

The Impala is another Cannonball Run vehicle. Driving it is Sam Winchester, navigating is his brother Dean. In the back seat is Castiel and Bobby Singer.

"So what do you think of the Metallicar?" Sam asked. "Pretty neat or what?"

"The fact that you modified a lowrider into a racing vehicle is intriguing." Castiel said. "Can we really win with this?"

"Yes we're going to win." Sam replied. "We are going to win big."


End file.
